Memories of the Good Life
by bloody-kunai
Summary: What if Naruto meets Lee earlier in on his life and gets taijutsu training from Gai? How would it change the story? Find out... pairing voting will be accepted... flames are craped on.
1. Meeting of Freinds Old and New

A/N: I know a lot of you have read my story Something New and are awaiting the inevidable update but I have a slight case of the writers block on that and some other stories so i decided to start another story... hope you don't mind.

* * *

_**THUMP... THUMP... THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP... THUMP THUMP...THUMP THUMP...THUMP SNAP**. The noises coming from the forest were so loud that a certain pink haired girl heard them even though she wasn't in the forest... yet. When she walked into the forest she started hearing words with the noise. **THUMP **Why **THUMP THUMP **Why **THUMP.** She followed the voice that just kept saying why over and over again, and when she could see a patch of orange it started raining. She walked closer to see who it was, though she already had an idea._

_"Hey your that kid thats always alone" the pink haired girl said. At her voice the kid jumped and turned around, and when he did the girl could see it was a blonde boy. "Yeah... what you wanna make fun of me too?" he asked. She just shook her head and said "No I wanna be your friend." Just then there was a noise behind the girl and a man came out from behind a tree and shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER." _

* * *

"Naruto wake up you have to take the test just like everyone else." came a naging voice to a short blonde kid. "Sorry Iruka-sensei I haven't been sleeping very well lately." said the blonde kid, Naruto. "I don't wan't to hear any excuses Naruto just take the test already." Said the man, obviously Iruka. Naruto sighed and took the test from Iruka and got straight to work on it. 

After an hour everyone but Naruto was done, and when naruto got up to take Iruka his test he heard people making fun of him. "About time," "Your such a dunce", "What an idiot". When Naruto put his test on Iruka's desk he turned and shouted "LISTEN UP AND LISTEN WELL, THIS TEST DOESN'T MATTER TO ME NEITHER DOES WHT YOU THINK ABOUT ME CUZ ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE, AND THEN YOU'LL ALL RESPECT ME!!!" When he finished his speech he didn't get the response he wanted, instead he got "Yeah right a Dobe liek you will never become Hokage" a boy with a blue T-shirt white shorts and spiked black hair.

"erg DAMNIT SASUKE YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYONE, WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU YOUR NOT." Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke looked him directly in the eyes and asked "is that a challenge dobe?" Naruto calmed down a bit and said "you bet it is teme." Iruka stood up and said "everyone outside now!" When they all got outside Naruto and Sasuke were all ready in the ring.

Iruka said, from the side, "remember no killing. BEGIN!" Naruto charged at Sasuke with his fist cocked back. Sasuke just stood there ready for the fist, but when Naruto got there he received instead a knee to the stomach. Naruto took a step back to let Sasuke get up, and when he did he charged him again. This time Sasuke was ready for anything so when Naruto punched with his lefts fist instead of the cocked right fist he caught it, but forgot about the right fist. Naruto was getting pretty cocky, haveing already landed two hits and Sasuke only catch the wrong fist.

This went on for another hour or so with Naruto tricking Sasuke and Sasuke catching the wrong limb, but Sasuke did manage to land a few hits on Naruto, but it didn't matter. "All rght the match is over Naruto is the winner" Iruka said dully. Naruto beamed at the people who he thought were his freinds but they just glared at him and walked away. The girls ran to Sasuke and barated Naruto about how he hurt Sasuke. Naruto just said "whatever", and walked away.

As Naruto walked away he was decideing what to do next, but when Naruto looked up unable to thnk of something he found that he was at Ichirakus. So he decided to eat and then train some. When Naruto finished his monsterously huge meal he headed of for his own secret training ground deep in the forest, where he met his first friend that he never saw again. On his way there he noticed a kid in green spandex, only about a year older than him, training his Taijutsu, and Naruto although stupid at times knew that his taijutsu was rather lacking so he decided to ask "hey kid do you think you could teach me some taijutsu?"

The spandex wearing kid stopped in mid punch and turned to Naruto smiling "sorry kid but i can't." Naruto looked down and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the other boy "but my sensei might be able to." Naruto looked up happily and said "really where is he, cause I wanna train so I can become Hokage sooner." The kid in green spandex smiled and yelled "YOSH SUCH ENERGY THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY INSIDE OF YOU... um whats your name, mines Lee." Naruto blushed in embarassement before saying "oh right right sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future Hokage. Believe it!"

"YOSH THE FUTURE HOKAGE? THATS THE DREAM OF THE BRIGHTEST FLAME OF YOUTH I'VE EVER SEEN." shouted a voice from behind Naruto. Lee smiled again and said "Gai-sensei this is Naruto he wants to learn taijutsu to help him become Hokage, can we help him?" Gai thought for a minute before looking at Naruto and saying "Well Naruto it will be very hard but if you think you can keep up then by all means come to training with us."

Naruto looked up and said "Hard? ha! I can handle anything you can throw at me." Gai smiled and said "very well then I will make you a splendid ninja Naruto-kun." Naruto just went stary eyed and began imagening what life would be loke when he became a 'splendid ninja', as Gai had put it. Gai chuckled a little bit before telling Naruto "your first day training with us will be tommorrow at exactly four in the mourning be on time or don't come Naruto." Naruto smiled brightly and said "O.K. but I gotta be at training ground 7 by eight O'clock."


	2. Start Training

A/N: I know those of you who have read some of my other stories are still waiting for me to update them, and I am truely truely sorry but I do have some good news, and that is I have started to write to roughdrafts of the other stories but there is also some bad news I hit writers block on them again. sorry but I am doing my best but I have also been swamped with work, and my publisher is on my ass for my new book sorry I will update soon I promise.

* * *

'T_hought'_

"Human speak"

**"Demon and inner self speak"**

**"Jutsu"**

**_"Flash back"_**

* * *

_Naruto looked up and said "Hard? ha! I can handle anything you can throw at me." Gai smiled and said "very well then I will make you a splendid ninja Naruto-kun." Naruto just went stary eyed and began imagening what life would be loke when he became a 'splendid ninja', as Gai had put it. Gai chuckled a little bit before telling Naruto "your first day training with us will be tommorrow at exactly four in the mourning be on time or don't come Naruto." Naruto smiled brightly and said "O.K. but I gotta be at training ground 7 by eight O'clock."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto had just gotten to where he would have his first real training sesion, and he was so giddy that he was a half an hour early. Twenty minutes went by and a tall boy about a year older than Naruto with long brown hair and lavender pupiless eyes showed up and asked "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled and said "It's rude to ask for someone elses name before you introduce yourself. As for why I'm here Gai-sensei sadi he would train me in taijutsu."

The other boy blinked a couple times before saying, angrily, "I am Neji Hyuuga and I am also a student of Gei's and if you thik you can replace anyone on the team your dead wrong." Naruto just laughed at Neji, which made him glare, but Naruto just laughed even harder at him for it. When Naruto finally stopped laughing Neji aske "Whats so funny, and whats your name damnit?" Naruto smiled and proclaimed to the heavens "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI FUTURE HOKAGE." he pause to breath in spoke again "and as for whats so funny, well just the fact that you think I'm trying to replace someone on your team."

Suddenly another person showed up, but this time a girl, she was slightly shorter than Neji with brown hair tied up into two buns on top of her head, she also had brown eyes. She said "Whos this Naruto character that was just yelling?" Neji looked at her and then pointed at Naruto, who got up and started walking over to the girl. "Hello miss I am Naruto and your name is?" Naruto asked in the nicest voice he could. The girl blushed slightly and thought '_Wow he's so gentlemenly'_ She lifted her hand to him and said "My name is Tenten nice to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto took Tenten's hand nad brought the back of it to his lips lightly kissing it. "yes it is nice to meet you Tenten-chan." Tenten blushed deeply but no one noticed because Lee and Gai decided to come in at that exact moment.

"Naruto-kun you made it, and I see you have met my other two students Neji and Tenten." Gai said enthusiasticly. "Yes I have they seem really nice so what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked energetically. Gai smirked as he pulled out a scroll titled weights, then evily said "Naruto you will put on some weights and do a arm up with Lee." Now Naruto wasn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch, so to speak, but he knew that too much weight and he couldn't move, but not enough and he wouldn't get any benrfit from it so he decided to devide his weight into fourths and put one fourth of his bodyweight on. "Naruto are you sure you want to put that much on?" Gai asked curiously. Naruto was starting to doubt his decision but wouldn't go back on it because that went against his nindo "yes Gai-sensei its a quarter of my own body weight total." he said smartly.

Lee looked at him and said "O.K. Naruto-kun if your ready lets get to the warm up." Naruto smiled at Lee and shouted unto the heavens "LETS GO LEE I WAS BORN READY." Lee and Gai smiled at eachother before Lee shouted "YOSH LETS GO NARUTO-KUN FOUR LAPS AROUND THE VILAGE."

* * *

**At Exactly 8:30**

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei I was with someone.' Naruto's excuse came and went as Iruka sighed and said "Its O.K. Naruto just put your name on a slip of paper and put it in the box so we can start please." Naruto smiled and put his name on the paper and put it in the box not even knowing what it was for. "O.K. now I will pull the names from the box in twos and when I do the two I pull will spar." Iruka said, while pulling two names from the box. Iruka smiled and said "first match Sakura versus Reesha."

"You should just give up little Sakura you have know chance against me" said a tall girl, with long, orange hair, with black highlights. "Keep talking Reesha and I won't go easy on you." Sakura recoiled. "Ready, BEGIN!" Iruka shouted. **"USUI KAEN NO JUTSU**(1)**"** Reesha shouted. Sakura barely dodged the blue flame, and launched herself into taijutsu range. Reesha dodged Sakuras fist and launched a chakra coated one efectively knocking Sakura out.

"O.K. good job reesha, and thank you for dragging Sakura of the feild, now then the next match is... Naruto versus Shikamaru." Iruka said. Shikamaru, upon hearing his name said "he beat Sasuke I forfeit." Iruka looked annoyedly at his laziest student then bagan drawing for the third, technicaly second, match.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Well you all fought well but the final match is Naruto versus Sasuke." Iruka said enthusiastically. Sasuke looked smugly at Naruto and said "Give up Naruto you can't win I won't be holding back this time plus I have a new jutsu." Naruto looked angrily at him and shouted "LISTEN YOU SELF CENTERED BASTARD IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN A NEW JUTSU TO BEAT ME, BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE."

"Ready, BEGIN!" Iruka shouted to start the match. Naruto stood there in the same spot _'damn I am so tired' _he thought. Sasuke got tired of waiting and charged aiming at Naruto's face but instead hitting his weighted arm. Naruto then proceeded to kick Sasuke in the stomach while he was still dazed from the block. Sasuke jumped back and started doing hand sign, with Naruto doing the same Sasuke shouted **"KAEN GUFUU.**(2)**" **Right after words Naruto shouted his jutsu** "USUI YURASA KABE.**(3)**" **The flaming whirlwind hit the muddy wallmaking steam and leaving nothing but a rock wall. Naruto smirked and said "Usui Yurasa, my new jutsu, made it myself infact and I'm glad I finally got to try it out thanks Sasuke." After he finshed his gloating he rushed Sasuke and kneed him in the stomach followed by an elbow into the back of his neck thus knocking him out.

The crowd burst into chears this time, well the male part anyway. Iruka said "congradulations Naruto you win."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go chapter two is up and I will get chapter three up as soon as possible, and as always I am so sorry for taking so darn long.

**1: **_Usui Kaen No Jutsu_- Watery Flame Technique- Creates a blue flame that absorbs water and fire making it bigger and hotter.

**2: **_Kaen Gufuu No Jutsu_- Flame Tornado Technique- creates a flaming tornado that gets bigger if wind or fire techniques are launched at it.

**3: **_Usui Yurasa Kabe_- Watery Rock Wall- creats a muddy wall that when hit with fire the mud burns or and the wall turns to rock.


	3. Thank you

Hello Hello my faithful readers... i know your all mad at me for not posting anything in awhile but ive gotten into a fight with the admins about a new anime/manga that i want the to list they have refused saying that if anyone really wanted it more than one person would ask so i've come to ask for your help. Please help me get the admins to put DNA2 on the list, if you havent heard of it go to and read it its a really good story and the anime for it you have to go to and search dna2. please help me, and i promise to update faster.

Thanks,

Bloody-Kunai


End file.
